Song Sung Yellow
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Aisha is offered the opportunity of a lifetime. She knows she wants to do this. Now, she just has to decide who is worthy of taking her place as Zeo Ranger Two. (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts)
1. The Choice

**Title: **"Song Sung Yellow"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own the name of Jason's mother and the idea that Jason, Tara and Adam are cousins.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Ranger related violence; implied abuse

**Series: **Shoot the Moon

**Fandoms: **_Power Rangers_ and _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_

**Characters: **Aisha Campbell, Zordon, Billy Cranston, Jason's previously unnamed mother, Tara Maclay, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Kat Hillard; with appearances by the unnamed music producer, Aisha's unnamed father, and several Cogs; mentions of Tanya Sloan, Aisha's unnamed mother and several unnamed relatives, Alpha 5, Jason and his unnamed father, Kim, Trini, Zack, Mondo and Machina

**Spoilers: **Specific spoilers for _Song Sung Yellow; _possible spoilers for the rest of _Zeo; _minor spoilers for any _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_ episodes dealing with Tara's family and home life

**Word Count: **540/2,722

**Summary: **Aisha is offered the opportunity of a lifetime. She knows she wants to do this. Now, she just has to decide who is worthy of taking her place as Zeo Ranger Two.

**Author's Note: **This is another part to my PR 'verse that I have decided to call "Shoot the Moon". This story is complete, with five parts to it. They will be posted every three days.

This story is where my PR part of the 'verse starts crossing over with other fandoms. I took a character from the Buffy 'verse and decided to make her a Ranger in place of Tanya Sloan, who I am not a huge fan of. I settled on Tara, as she seems more like a Yellow than any of the others that I actually like. Faith seems more like a Red, while Cordelia is totally a Pink.

Tara and Jason are immediate cousins, through their mothers, while Adam is their second cousin, through their grandfathers. As a whole, however, the second generation in their family treats each other as either immediate cousins, or siblings.

Let me know what y'all think.

**Edit: **So, I originally posted this under my old account over two years ago. As I was working on later pieces for this 'verse, I completely revamped the 'verse, including who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite most of the pieces that I had already posted, and repost them under my new account.

This particular piece has changed a fair amount, as originally, only Jason and Tara were related, while I now decided that Adam was also related to them as well. Overall, however, the general premise of the story hasn't changed, with Aisha still settling on Tara to replace her as the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

The Choice

Aisha Campbell was glad she had stayed. She had liked the Original Powers well enough, but there was something about having a morpher that was all hers, not a hand-me-down. She loved the Zeo Powers, and the Zeo Zords.

Plus, she had gotten the chance to see and do even more things than she had ever imagined. She had been an extra in a science fiction film. She had struck out the captain of the high school baseball team.

And now, she had gotten the chance to make a real, honest to god music video.

She had never been super musical growing up. She had much preferred hanging out with the boys and learning to fight.

But she was a natural, apparently. A music producer had offered her a contract and she was seriously considering accepting it. She had done her time as a Ranger and she felt like it was the right time for her to move on.

The question now was: Who did she pass the Power to?

She supposed Zordon could find some way of getting Tanya here, but she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. She had liked the girl well enough and would have passed the Power to her, if she had chosen to stay in Africa. But now, she felt like there was someone else who needed the Power more.

She just wasn't sure who it was. There wasn't really anyone in Angel Grove who she felt deserved the Power, or could handle the responsibilities that came with it.

She spoke with Zordon about the problem.

Like before, he told her that if she chose to take the opportunity given to her, then he would support her one hundred percent, the same way he had supported Jason, Trini and Zack when they left for Switzerland, and Kim, when she left for Florida.

She asked him what to do about choosing a successor.

Zordon told her not to worry about that. She needed to make her decision and then he would aid her in choosing a successor.

She returned home that night, thinking about the offer. She had never considered becoming a professional singer. She had always had her heart set on being a vet. But after the music video she and Adam had made, she found it was something that she enjoyed, something she could see herself doing.

She knew Adam and Rocky would be sad that she was leaving the Rangers, but she also knew that they would support her in this. It wasn't even as if she were moving halfway around the world where chances were they would end up losing contact.

She would only be moving to Los Angeles. She would be able to come home for visits all the time. A two hour long conversation with her parents left them supporting her in whatever she decided. They had some family in LA who would be willing to let her stay in their spare room until she could support herself. Her parents' only stipulation was that if she decided to take the contract, she had to finish her high school education.

She nodded. She wanted to do this. She would do it. She would say yes.


	2. The Decision

**Word Count: **386/2,722

**Author's Note: **Here's the second chapter. The third chapter will be posted on Saturday. Let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

The Decision

The next morning, Aisha called the producer and told him that she would sign the contract. He was thrilled and they met up at the Youth Centre an hour later. Her dad had come with her, since she was still only seventeen.

She carefully read over the contract. It was only for one CD and a single tour as the opening act for Melinda Kirby, with the option to renew the contract at the end of the tour. As far as she could see, there was nothing questionable about the document, but she passed it to her dad just the same.

He didn't see anything wrong, either, so all three of them signed it before going over a few housekeeping details.

Aisha agreed to be in Los Angeles with her mom in two weeks to talk to potential managers and the three of them shook hands.

Once the two men left the building, Aisha ducked into the hallway and activated her communicator. She needed to speak to Zordon.

"_Yes, Aisha?_" Zordon asked.

"I need to talk to you about something, Zordon. Can I come to the Power Chamber?"

"_Of course, Aisha."_

She pressed a button and teleported out of there in a stream of yellow particles.

"What can I help you with, Aisha?" Zordon asked.

"I decided to take the contract," she said.

"Congratulations, Aisha. I know you will continue to make me proud."

"Thanks, Zordon. That means a lot to me. Except I'm still not sure what to do about replacement."

"I believe I may have a solution," Zordon replied. "I was recently contacted by Jason. His cousin is coming to Angel Grove, to live with his parents. I promised Jason I would keep an eye on her. I have had Alpha look into her for me. Everything I have heard about her says that she would be an excellent choice for a Power Ranger."

Jason's cousin? Aisha wondered if it was one that he shared with Adam, or if it was a cousin from his father's side of the family.

"Is there any way I could meet her?" she asked aloud. "See if she'd be a good fit?"

"Of course, Aisha. She will be arriving on Friday. I'm sure Jason would appreciate you stopping in to check on her."

"Thanks, Zordon. For everything."


	3. The Meeting

**Word Count: **571/2,722

* * *

The Meeting

Before Friday, Aisha spoke to Billy about what she had decided. He supported her, just like she knew he would. Out of all of them, he understood needing to do something with your life. He agreed to go with her to the Scotts' house, on the off chance it wasn't a cousin she knew, so he could introduce them. Friday afternoon, the two of them excused themselves from their friends and headed over.

Atalanta Scott opened the door. "Oh. Hello, Billy. Aisha."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Scott," Billy said. "We heard that Jason's cousin was coming to reside with you and Mr. Scott. We took it upon ourselves to come greet Tara and welcome her to Angel Grove."

Tara. One of Jason and Adam's mutual cousins, then, although a closer relation to Jason than to Adam. Not that it mattered.

"We'd also like to take her around town and introduce her to our other friends," Aisha said. "I know how difficult it can be when moving to a new town and I wanted to make sure she makes friends."

"That's really sweet of you," Atalanta said. "Please, come in." She stepped back and let the two of them into the house. "Tara is upstairs unpacking. I have to warn you, she may not want to go out right now, but I'll let her decide."

She went to the stairs and called up to her niece. "Tara, Honey?"

"Yes, Aunt Lanta?"

"Some of Jason's friends are here to meet you. They want to show you around and introduce you to their friends so you have an easier adjustment."

There was a hesitation. "I- I'll b- be ri- right d- down," was the stammered response.

A few minutes later, a petite brunette in a brown skirt and a pale blue blouse entered the room. They were both shocked and dismayed to see the black eye and the ring of yellowing bruises around her throat.

"Tara, you remember Jason's friend, Billy, right?" Atalanta asked.

"Greetings and salutations," Billy said, waving.

"H- hey, Billy. H- how are you?"

"I am most excellent. And yourself?"

"I'm better now," she said.

"Hey, Tara," Aisha said, stepping forward to give the other girl a hug.

"Hey, Aisha. How are the boys?"

"They're great. We love Angel Grove and I'm sure you will, too."

"Aisha?" Billy questioned as the two girls broke the hug.

"Sorry, Billy. I didn't know which of Jason's cousins it was. I've met a few of them, the ones on his mom's side of the family."

"Really?"

"Adam is their second cousin."

Billy's eyes widened. "Indeed?" he questioned.

"It's part of the reason he trusted us so easily."

"I see. Well, I am most pleased that it will not be so horrible of an adjustment for you, Tara. The only two of our friends that you would not have met are Tommy and Kat."

"I- I've heard th- them both men- mentioned, but hav- haven't met them, no," Tara said.

"Well, let's head on over to the Youth Centre and we can introduce you," Aisha said. "Adam and Rocky should both be there, too."

Tara hesitated. "I- I suppose I should go out," she said.

"We don't have to, if you'd rather wait," Aisha said.

"N- no. It's okay. Adam ha- has seen me wi- with worse. Let's go."

"Be back in time for supper, Tara," Atalanta said as they headed to the door.


	4. The Offer

**Word Count: **818/2,722

* * *

The Offer

"I- it's just going t- to be the six of you, right?" Tara asked as the three of them made their way through the park.

"Yeah. We have a few other people from school that we're friendly enough with, but the six of us are mostly inseparable," Aisha said.

"Is Ernie still there?"

"Affirmative," Billy said. "I doubt he'll ever leave."

Tara giggled softly.

The three of them were about halfway to the Youth Centre when they were attacked by Cogs. Tara let out a scream as Aisha and Billy began fighting.

Billy might not be a Ranger any more, but he had been, and he could still fight. The Cogs ended up teaming up, however, and overwhelmed him. One of them knocked him to the ground and the others were about to finish him off.

Aisha tried to fight her way over to him, but she was overwhelmed by a bunch of Cogs of her own. With Tara there, she couldn't risk morphing until she had the chance to talk to the other girl. As she watched, she saw Tara seem to gain courage from somewhere and jump into the fight.

She surprised the Cogs enough to enable Billy to get to his feet. The two of them stood back to back, ready to take on the Cogs still surrounding them when blaster fire drove the Cogs back.

The three of them turned to see the other four Rangers standing there with their blasters out and aimed at the Cogs. The four Rangers rushed past them, fighting the Cogs until they vanished. "Are the three of you okay?" Red asked.

Aisha nodded from where she was checking over Tara and Billy. "Thank you, Rangers," she said.

"Y- yes, th- thank you," Tara added.

Aisha noticed that Blue and Green gave a start of recognition and she shook her head minutely, warning them to be careful not to say anything.

"You have my thanks as well, Rangers," Billy said.

Red nodded and the four of them teleported out of the Park.

"Wh- when did they ch- change suits?" Tara asked.

"About six months ago," Billy said.

"I- I see."

"Thank you for your assistance, Tara," he added.

"D- don't mention it, Billy."

"You were great, Tara," Aisha said.

She blushed. "Th- thank you."

Aisha glanced around, making sure there was no one in sight. "Hey, Tara. Come here for a second. There's something I want to talk to you about before we get to the Youth Centre." She led the way to a secluded area just off the path.

"Yes, Aisha?"

"I was recently offered the chance to move to Los Angeles and pursue a music career. I decided to go, but I have responsibilities here in Angel Grove that I can't just leave."

"What sort of responsibilities?"

Aisha glanced around again, then twisted her wrist, revealing her morpher.

Tara's eyes widened. "You're a Power Ranger?" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Aisha nodded. "I'm the Yellow Ranger. I've been a Ranger for about two years. I've loved it, but it's time for me to move on. I spoke to our mentor and he suggested that I talk to you about taking my place on the team."

"M- me?" Tara's eyes grew even wider. "Ho- how did he even know about me?"

"Jason requested that Zordon keep an eye on you when you moved here, as Mondo and Machina are likely to target you because of your relation to Jason. And Adam, I suppose, although I don't think Zordon knew about that."

"What do Jason and Adam have to do with it?"

"Jason was the Original Red Ranger," Billy said. "Adam was the second Black Ranger, and is the current Green Ranger."

"Really?"

"Yes. Kim, Zack, Trini and I became Rangers at the same time as Jason."

"What about Rocky?" Tara asked, looking at Aisha.

"He's the second Red and the current Blue," Aisha said.

"Wow. I- I don't know what to say."

"I hope you'll say yes, Tara. You proved that you have what it takes to be a Ranger by rushing in to help Billy, despite the fact that you were terrified."

"I- Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I have to be in LA next weekend, but Zordon is sure the others can handle things here in Angel Grove if I can't find a replacement before then. If you don't mind, please don't mention anything to Adam or Rocky just yet. They don't know that I'm leaving and I want to tell them myself."

"O- of course. Can I talk to Jason about it?"

"Sure. Just ask him not to say anything yet."

Tara nodded. "I- I think I'll pass on meeting Tommy and Kat for now," she said. "D- do you mind if I go back to Aunt Lanta's and think about it?"

"That's fine. Come on. We'll walk you home."


	5. The Revelation

**Word Count: **379/2,722

* * *

The Revelation

Two days later, Aisha had Tara's answer and she called a meeting in the Power Chamber.

"Why do I feel like we've done this before?" Rocky asked with a grin.

"Probably because we have," Aisha said.

"Rangers, Aisha has a very important announcement to make," Zordon said.

"Do you remember that music producer last week? The one who offered me a contract?"

"Yeah. I wondered what came of that," Tommy said.

"You said yes, didn't you?" Adam asked.

Aisha nodded. "I did. It's a great opportunity, Guys. It's not something that I saw myself doing when I was younger, but now that I've been offered the opportunity, I really want it."

"You should go for it, 'sha. You'll do great," Adam said.

"Yeah. You'll be awesome. The music world won't know what hit 'em," Rocky added, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"What about a replacement?" Kat asked.

"I found one. Rather, Zordon suggested one and I agreed. Tara?"

Tara walked out of the shadows and moved to stand next to Aisha. "H- hey, Guys."

"Guys, this is Tara Maclay," Billy said. "She's Jason cousin. I agree with Aisha that she will make a superb Ranger."

The three of them had agreed not to share her relationship to Adam until after Tara had a chance to talk to him.

"Tara, this is Tommy Oliver, the Red Ranger; Kat Hillard, Pink; and my best friends and brothers in all but blood, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park, Blue and Green respectively."

"I- it's a pleasure to meet you," Tara said.

"Rangers, I hope you will support Aisha in her decision to move on, and I hope you will support Tara as she takes up the mantle as the new Yellow Ranger."

"Of course, Zordon," Tommy said.

"Absolutely. Welcome to the team, Tara," Kat said, offering her hand.

Aisha stepped back as the other Rangers welcomed their newest teammate, although she did notice the looks that Adam and Rocky were sending her. She knew she'd be getting a visit from at least Adam sometime over the next couple of days.

Tara seemed a little awkward and shy, but Aisha knew Tara would do fine. She had full confidence in her decision, knowing she was leaving the Power in good hands.


End file.
